1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator shroud structure for a saddle riding type vehicle, and particularly to such a radiator shroud structure which is connected to main frames of a vehicle body frame of the saddle riding type vehicle and covers lateral sides of a radiator of the saddle riding type vehicle.
2. Background Art
A radiator shroud structure for a saddle riding type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 03-193585 has conventionally been known which includes: a vehicle-body frame having a head pipe and a pair of left and right main frames extending rearward from the head pipe, the vehicle-body frame supporting a fuel tank between the left and right main frames and supporting a radiator below the left and right main frames; and radiator shrouds covering lateral sides of the radiator.
In the above-described conventional radiator shroud structure, upper portions of the radiator shrouds are attached to attachment bosses welded to lower portions of the main frames. For this reason, the main frames are exposed at the lateral sides of the vehicle, and outer faces of the main frames are not protected by the shrouds.